The Show Must Go On
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Dumbledore est mort... Harry et ses amis sont submergés par leurs pensées, et ont du mal à accepter cette mort...


_Hum… Et oui je suis encore vivante! Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la hein? Ben voilà… Une song fic. J'avais envie…  
Et pour ceux qui demanderai: oui je sais j'ai ma fic à faire! Mais pour le moment… J'ai du mal, je coince, et je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire quelque chose ou j'ai du mal, parce que c'est moi! Ben oui quand j'écris ça vient tout seul comme ça, mais quand je me force je suis capable du pire !_

_Pour ceux qui s'impatiente, j'ai deux fics en tête… Une sur Harry Potter et plus particulièrement Sirius (vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la hein ?). Et peut être si je trouve une idée qui me plait, une sur Fruits Basket, ma nouvelle passion en terme de lecture ! _

_Voilà, bon je sais que j'abuse… Mais si vous avez envie de poster une petite review… Ca me fera vraiment plaisir !_

_Bizoux à tous ! (et à ma muse plus particulièrement!) _

_**Disclaimer : **The Show must go on appartient à Queen (merveilleux groupe et merveilleuse chanson) et tous les persos dont on voit le point de vue dans l'histoire appartiennent à JKR (JKR si tu m'entends je t'autorises à écrire le 7ème tome super vite!)_

The Show Must Go On

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._

Personne ne le sait… Personne ne sait pourquoi Dumbledore est mort. Personne ne sait qu'il a risqué sa vie pour finalement la perdre pour m'aider dans ma quête des horcruxes. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça… C'est ma faute. Encore une fois une personne que j'aimais est morte à cause de moi… La prophétie disait que c'était à moi de risquer ma vie. Vivre, survivre, mourir… C'est mon rôle, c'est mon avenir. Mais pourquoi lui? Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider, le seul à connaître la vérité… En qui puis-je avoir confiance aujourd'hui. Il a été trahit, tué par quelqu'un dont il refusait de croire la culpablité. Comment peut on se tromper à ce point ?

_Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore._

Un crime épouvantable… Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu tuer l'une des rares personnes à savoir nous redonner espoir, nous montrer qu'il y avait encore du bon dans ce monde corrompu ! Que va devenir Poudlard? Que va devenir mon école? Que pouvons-nous faire des élèves? Je ne me sens pas le courage de prendre la suite d'un tel homme. Il a tellement fait, il était si noble, si bon avec les élèves. Je ne pourrai jamais l'égaler !

_The show must go on,  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on._

Oh Harry, il faut continuer, il faut que tu te battes. Je serai à tes côtés, je ferai tout pour que tu ne perdes pas l'espoir… Si seulement tu n'as pas cette réaction si noble et pourtant si censée que je redoute. Il faut continuer, il faut que tu prouves qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien. Je t'encouragerai, je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout si seulement tu l'acceptes. Je t'aime Harry, depuis le tout début, depuis notre première rencontre, et je sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je suis prête à mourir, à me sacrifier pour toi, pour que tu vives, et que tu survives. Ironique pour quelqu'un de mon âge…

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for? _

Pourquoi vivons-nous si c'est pour voir partir les gens qu'on aime, ceux qui nous guident, qui savent nous donner espoir. J'ai tout perdu… D'abord James, puis Sirius… Et maintenant Dumbledore. Je suis le dernier des maraudeurs, je suis maudit, hanté par l'esprit d'un monstre. Et Harry, il voit tous ceux qu'il aime, tout ceux qui l'ont soutenu s'effondrer. Il n'a même pas connu ses parents, il a à peine connu son parrain. Harry, est ce vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? Cette prophétie que nous n'avons pu entendre au ministère, disait-elle vraiment que tu es l'élu ? Pourquoi vivons nous, pourquoi nous battons nous si c'est un jeune homme, presque encore un enfant qui doit affronter un danger tellement grand ?

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

Oui je dois apprendre de cette mort. Oui je dois reprendre mon chemin, continuer ma quête. Il faut empêcher les ténèbres de dominer ce monde. Et c'est à moi que revient ce rôle. Je souhaite être libre. Et si ma liberation doit passer par ma mort, elle se fera. Mais trop de gens sont impliqués maintenant. Maman, Papa, je vous vengerai. Sirius, je te promets que tu pourras reposer en paix et être fier de moi. Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas mort pour rien, je vous assure que j'accomplirai ma mission, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Ginny… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi… Je vais devoir te quitter… parce que je t'aime.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

Oui il faut continuer. Il faut se battre. Pour tous ces élèves. Poudlard a toujours été l'endroit le plus sur. Je ne peux m'expliquer la faille de ce soir, mais cela ne se produira plus. Il faut que tous ces enfants aient un endroit ou aller. Un endroit ou se réfugier. Je sais que je n'égalerai jamais Dumbledore, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour leur bien. Pour qu'ils sachent que tout n'est pas noir dans ce monde. Il faut leur donner espoir encore. Harry Potter, je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec cette prophétie… Je fais le serment de vous aider jusqu'au bout, si vous l'acceptez. Pour Dumbledore je me dois de le faire, je me dois de vous soutenir et de vous guider. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. J'espère qu'après ce tragique évènement vous accepterez de redonner votre confiance à nouveau…

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -  
The show must go on..._

Oui, nous devons continuer. Nous devons nous battre. Nous devons faire honneur à celui qui est mort ce soir. Rassemblons-nous tous autour de lui. Même si nous ignorons encore quel sera son rôle précis dans cette guerre, il est bien trop impliqué, nous ne pouvons l'en écarter. Nous devons le protéger, au péril même de notre vie. Nous devons l'aider, le soutenir, le guider. Il faut que le bien triomphe. Il faut que nous vainquions ces ténèbres qui nous entourent et qui persistent à vouloir nous faire perdre espoir…

Pour Dumbledore… Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité de nous…


End file.
